


Number One Fan

by Nightfoot



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror, M/M, Romance, Stalking, cw: attempted rape, text logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot
Summary: After an injury, hockey player Yuri begins to receive messages from an unknown fan with an unhealthy obsession. Told as a series of text logs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This is my annual Halloween horror offering. Just a note, this fic uses CSS styling for the messages, so make sure you've got work skins enabled to view this with best results.

Flynn  
  
**Sunday, Apr 2** 08:12  
**Yuri:** goooooood morning!!!!   
  
**Flynn:** Yuri!! How are you feeling?   
  
**Yuri:** I'm rly fucked up!!! Thx!!!  
**Flynn:** Are you in pain?  
  
**Yuri:** not really. Im on a fuckload of painkillers though. its pretty chill!!!!!  
**Flynn:** I… can see that.   
  
**Yuri:** ya they hooked me up to this machine that lets me drug myself whenever it hurts. i need one of these at home lol  
  
**Flynn:** ha ha  
  
**Flynn:** No  
  
**Flynn:** So how long will you be in the hospital?  
  
**Yuri:** uhhhhh idk a few weeks probly  
  
**Yuri:** Cant believe im gonna miss the rest of the playoffs   
  
**Flynn:** I’m just glad you’re alright. You hit the ice so hard last night. I don’t think my heart started again until you moved your arm and I knew you were still conscious  
  
**Yuri:** yeah well  
  
**Yuri:** You know me. Gotta keep you on your toes, ha.  
  
**Flynn:** Yuri...  
  
**Yuri:** what  
  
**Flynn:** I really was worried about you and I hate that you’re in pain  
  
**Yuri:** don’t worry about it. The worst pain is knowing the team lost last night without me. Goodbye Memorial Cup (Crying Face )  
  
**Flynn:** Maybe it’s better this way. You won’t be back on the ice for the rest of the season at the very least, so at least you aren’t stuck there knowing the team is playing without you  
  
**Yuri:** I guess so  
  
**Yuri:** Oh I gotta go, some nurse is here to feel me up (don’t get jealous (Winking Face ) )  
  


Judy  
  
**Sunday, Apr 2** 14:23  
**Judith:** Hello Mr. Celebrity   
  
**Yuri:** huh? What I do now?  
  
**Judith:** You were in the paper this morning   
  
**Judith:** Well, you got a little box in the sports section, but that’s still the paper.   
  
**Yuri:** oh cool  
  
**Judith:** you know what's not cool?  
  
**Yuri:** what  
  
**Judith:** finding out your friend has been hospitalized from a newspaper   
  
**Yuri:** oh... yeah  
  
**Yuri:** hey Judy heads-up I'm in the hospital!  
  
**Judith:** hmmm too late for that. What exactly happened? You aren’t notable enough to have had many details in the paper   
  
**Yuri:** I kissed the ice but she didn’t love me back  
  
**Judith:** A tragic romance   
  
**Yuri:** some jackass on the other team checked me. Rammed into my side and sent me sprawling. Flynn said the sound of the helmet hitting the ice echoed in the arena  
  
**Judith:** ouch   
  
**Yuri:** no kidding  
  
**Judith:** did you at least make it off the ice on your own feet?   
  
**Yuri:** I did! Hurt like hell and had to lean on Coach Raven but I made it. And then I fell over again and got to take a ride in an ambulance  
  
**Judith:** Is it just for the concussion? (which I assume you have?)  
  
**Yuri:** that, and another thing  
  
**Yuri:** Ok so you know how ‘spleen’ is an inherently funny organ?  
  
**Judith:** of course  
  
**Yuri:** it turns out it isn’t very funny when it bursts and gushes blood all over your abdomen  
  
**Judith:** oh dear  
  
**Yuri:** apparently I don’t even have one anymore? They had to take it out last night ‘cause it was bleeding like crazy.   
  
**Judith:** what does the spleen even do? Is it ok to live without it?   
  
**Yuri:** uh  
  
**Yuri:** tbh I'm not sure  
  
**Yuri:** I think they explained after I woke up but I was pretty high on a lot of pretty hard drugs so it’s all a blur. I’ll ask one of the nurses.   
  
**Judith:** I hope it isn’t too much of a problem  
  
**Yuri:** Yeah. Anyway, I’m pretty tired. I’ll talked to you again after a nap, ok?  
  
**Judith:** Sure thing. Hope you feel better soon  
  


Flynn  
  
**Monday, Apr 3** 18:35  
**Yuri:** Hey guess what? I met a friend of yours today  
  
**Flynn:** In the hospital?   
  
**Yuri:** Yeah. She’s a student nurse doing her placement here. I told her my boyfriend goes to the same school so we chatted a bit and she said she knows you. Estelle?  
**Flynn:** Oh! Yeah she has a placement at that hospital twice a week. I haven’t had a chance to talk to her since the game.  
  
**Yuri:** she’s cute. How long have you known her?  
**Flynn:** Just this last year, since I started uni. We’re in the same English class for an elective. But yeah she’s pretty cute.  
  
**Yuri:** oho someone has a cruuush  
  
**Flynn:** Yuri we’re dating  
  
**Yuri:** =P  
  
**Yuri:** Is it weird being in first year with all these 18 year olds right out of high school?   
  
**Flynn:** hm… a little bit? But I don’t regret putting off uni for hockey  
  
**Yuri:** are you sure you didn’t just stick around long enough to get the league to pay for your schooling?  
  
**Flynn:** I mean  
  
**Flynn:** It helps…  
  
**Flynn:** What are you planning to do next year? Have you decided?  
  
**Yuri:** ugh don’t ask me that  
  
**Yuri:** I talked to some nhl scouts a few weeks back but…   
  
**Yuri:** I think this injury might have put me out of the running   
  
**Flynn:** even after you heal?  
  
**Yuri:** a doc said he “highly discouraged” me from playing contact sports again. Ever (Unamused Face )  
  
**Flynn:** Damn… that’s terrible. I’m really sorry  
  
**Yuri:** Yeah. Typical for me, really. Also it turns out that not having a spleen means my immune system is shot and I’m gonna be taking meds and shots for the rest of my life  
  
**Yuri:** Fuck it all  
**Flynn:** That’s awful. I wish I could do something to help.  
  
**Yuri:** You could visit me more often. I’m bored as hell in here.  
  
**Flynn:** I’ll come over after class tomorrow, ok? And are you allowed to have outside food, because I’ll bring you snacks  
  
**Yuri:** aw you do love me. And yeah it should be fine. I’ll look forward to it  
  
**Flynn:** Ok, see you tomorrow then. Love you and get well soon  
  


Judy  
  
**Tuesday, Apr 4** 17:07  
**Yuri:** First things first: spleens create white blood cells and are super important to the immune system  
**Yuri:** Without one I basically have to get vaccinated all the time but the Miracles of Modern Medicine mean I’ll pretty much be ok. The bigger issue is this gaping wound on my belly from where they sliced me open to get it  
**Yuri:** Since you asked  
**Judith:** Good to know. So you’re not as screwed as you could have been   
**Yuri:** nope. If you had to lose an organ, I’d definitely rank spleen above, say, the liver. Or heart  
**Judith:** I’ll keep that in mind  
**Yuri:** Secondly: I need you to do me a favour  
**Judith:** I’m not giving you my spleen  
**Yuri:** Damn, I was hoping I could borrow it for a bit  
**Yuri:** Seriously, though, Hanks is going out of town for the rest of the summer. I know this is a lot to ask, but could you take Repede for a little while?  
**Judith:** Until you’re out of the hospital?  
**Yuri:** Longer than that. I was talking to Estelle – this student nurse Flynn knows – and she said I probably wouldn’t be able to take care of him for a few more weeks even after I’m out  
**Judith:** I see. Too much physical exertion?  
**Yuri:** Yeah. They cut me open from sternum to belly-button and a stupid amount of drugs are the only thing keeping me level-headed right now. Repede deserves someone who can take him on longer walks without passing out  
**Judith:** I understand. And if he jumped up on you with that still-healing incision…  
**Yuri:** I’m in pain just thinking about it  
**Judith:** I don’t mind taking Repede. He can have a nice vacation at my house  
**Yuri:** Thanks. I’d ask Flynn, but I don’t think the school dorms take pets  
 **Judith:** **Judith:** Probably not. But don’t worry about Repede. I’ll take good care of him  
**Yuri:** Thanks. And I have to stop here because reading and typing is giving me a headache  
**Judith:** Concussion?  
**Yuri:** Probably. Thanks again  


Flynn  
  
**Friday, Apr 7** 16:10  
**Yuri:** Didn’t I tell you I don’t like glurgy Disney romantic crap  
**Flynn:** Yes you’ve made your feelings on the matter quite clear. And as I’ve tried to explain, Disney didn’t invent the concept of romance   
**Yuri:** Whoever is to blame for it, I still don’t like it  
**Flynn:** Yeah, I know. I really do appreciate the torture you bear by letting me say the L-word in your presence  
**Flynn:** But what brought on this sudden reminder of your black and withered soul? Is it because I kissed you for longer than three seconds last night?  
**Yuri:** No, kissing is ok. It’s these dumb flowers  
**Flynn:** What flowers?  
**Yuri:** The dumb ones. I just said  
**Flynn:** That doesn’t narrow down which flowers you’re talking about  
**Yuri:** Are you being intentionally dense? The ones sitting on my nightstand with the frilly tag covered in hearts.  
**Flynn:** I can see why you’d think those are dumb, but don’t blame me. I learned a long time ago that you only like candy bouquets   
**Yuri:** Yeah, cuz flowers suck ass. If you didn’t send me these useless dead plants, who did?  
**Flynn:** I don’t know. Who put them on your nightstand?  
**Yuri:** I was asleep when they came in but Estelle said it was a flower delivery guy and he didn’t say who sent them. They’ve got a tag that says ‘to Yuri’ that’s covered in hearts but that’s all. I made the logical conclusion that the culprit was my boyfriend.  
**Flynn:** I swear it wasn’t me. Can you think of anyone else who would send you flowers?  
**Yuri:** Huh. That’s weird. Maybe it was the team and they put the heart tag there as a joke  
**Flynn:** That must be it. If you want actual flowers from your boyfriend, I would be happy to oblige. (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
**Yuri:** fuck off  



	2. Chapter 2

1-555-0174  
**Tuesday, Apr 11** 20:43  
**Unknown:** Hello, Yuri!! This is Estelle. I got your number from Flynn   


Estelle  
**Tuesday, Apr 11** 20:44  
**Yuri:** Yo. Didn’t get enough of me this afternoon?  
**Estelle:** I’m sorry for bothering you! I just wanted to say that I talked with my preceptor at the end of my shift and she said you would probably be released in another day or two. Sorry messaging you out of the blue  
**Yuri:** Nah its fine. Anyone who brings me that good news can talk to me all day!  
**Estelle:** oh good! I thought you would be excited (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )   
**Yuri:** I’m dying in here. I wish you had shifts more often; the other nurses aren’t as fun to talk to  
**Estelle:** Hehe, well, I have schoolwork on the other days  
**Yuri:** I get it. It’s almost exam time, isn’t it? I just know cuz Flynn’s been stressed as hell  
**Estelle:** That’s right! So, I’m leaving the hospital soon too   
**Yuri:** Are you excited?  
**Estelle:** ummm I’m looking forward to summer break. But I like working here and I’ll be sad to say goodbye to everyone I worked with. Next year I’ll be in a different hospital probably  
**Yuri:** I hope you’re not offended if I say I’m really looking forward to never seeing this hospital again  
**Estelle:** Lol! No I’m not offended :) I would be excited to never come, too, if I was a patient. I read that spleen injuries are reeeally painful  
**Yuri:** I didn’t have to read a book to learn that (Winking Face )  
**Estelle:** Oh, my bus is here! I have to go. See you next week!  


Flynn  
  
**Wednesday, Apr 12** 15:21  
**Flynn:** Hey Yuri. You’re getting released day after tomorrow, right?  
**Yuri:** Yep. Can’t wait  
**Flynn:** I’m glad. And you’re going back to Hanks’ house?  
**Yuri:** Yeah. He’s going out of town, but he said it doesn’t bother him if I stay there over the summer, even if it’s not an office homestay through the league  
**Flynn:** That’s nice of him. It’s probably for the best that you’re not carrying boxes and furniture around while recovering from surgery  
**Yuri:** Yeah, that’s what he said.   
**Flynn:** Where are you going to live after the summer? If you’re not in the league anymore?  
**Yuri:** idk. Haven’t really thought about it. I guess I’ll figure out what I want to do first.  
**Flynn:** I just wondered because I was thinking… maybe next year, instead of living on campus again, you and I could get an apartment together?  
**Flynn:** Yuri? Did you fall asleep?  
**Yuri:** you want to move in together?  
**Flynn:** It’s just a suggestion. We both need somewhere to live so it makes sense to live together  
**Yuri:** yeah… I’ll think about it  
**Flynn:** it’s just a suggestion. I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything  


Estelle  
**Thursday, Apr 13** 19:05  
**Estelle:** Hello Yuri! You’re sure it’s ok that I text you, right?  
**Yuri:** Yeah, of course it is. Why shouldn’t it be?  
**Estelle:** I’m not really supposed to contact patients outside if work but if you’re ok with it then it’s ok. And you won’t be my patient for much longer anyway!   
**Yuri:** Thank god  
**Estelle:** But I wanted to tell you about a weird thing that happened today. My preceptor said she wasn’t going to tell you about it because it wasn’t a big deal and you didn’t need any more stress, but… I thought you’d want to know. You do want to know, right?  
**Yuri:** I guess? Know what?  
**Estelle:** Someone tried to visit you today while you were asleep. He refused to give his name and just said he was here to see you. He was acting pretty sketchy so they turned him away. Do you have any idea who it might be?   
**Yuri:**??????  
**Yuri:** That’s weird. I’m not expecting anyone  
**Estelle:** It could have been someone from your hockey team maybe  
**Yuri:** He would have said ‘hey I’m on Yuri’s team’ and given his name then  
**Estelle:** oh that’s true…  
**Yuri:** idk who it was but if they left without making a scene, I guess it’s not a big deal  
**Estelle:** Yes, that’s true! Well I’m sorry if I worried you over nothing  
**Yuri:** Don’t worry about it. It’s good to know  
**Estelle:** Ok I’ll let you get back to resting then. Bye!!  


Flynn  
  
**Friday, Apr 14** 11:52  
**Flynn:** Welcome home! Does it feel good to be out of the hospital?  
**Yuri:** they don’t make an emoji that captures how glad I am to be out of there  
**Flynn:** I can imagine. I wouldn’t like being cooped up in the hospital for two weeks either  
**Yuri:** I can’t believe I didn’t die of boredom. I’m not home free yet, tho, since this damn surgery wound is making it hard to walk around a lot  
**Flynn:** That makes sense. Don’t push yourself. You don’t want to go back to the hospital because you tried to be active before you finished healing  
**Yuri:** Yeah yeah, I know. Hey how much do you think I can sell this heavy-duty painkillers for on the dark web?   
**Flynn:** Yuri!!  
**Yuri:** lmao jk  
**Flynn:** I never know with you….  
**Flynn:** By the way, have you given any thought to my suggestion about moving in together this fall?  
**Yuri:** uh. Tbh not really. Sorry I was a bit distracted while in the hospital  
**Flynn:** oh yeah of course that’s fine I understand. I don’t want to rush you. Whatever works best for you :-)  
**Yuri:** yeah sure. Hey I need to go take some pills. Talk later  


Estelle  
**Monday, Apr 17** 12:16  
**Yuri:** Hey Estelle I know I’m not your patient anymore (cuz I’m freeee!) but can I ask you something?  
**Estelle:** Of course! You can feel free to text me anytime you want, even if it’s not a medical thing (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
**Yuri:** Great. So, I’ve been out of the hospital for 2 days now. I’ve mostly just bummed around at home but I ran out food Hanks left behind. Is there a medical reason I should not walk to the grocery store? It’s about a 15 min walk  
**Estelle:** Um you probably shouldn’t be doing that. Especially carrying everything home afterwards  
**Yuri:** And would bending over to pick up a case of coke maybe rip something  
**Estelle:** it COULD if you aren’t careful. Don’t do heavy lifting until all the stitches are out at least!!!  
**Yuri:** yeah ok got it. So if I DID do that stuff what signs would I be looking for to know if the pain is a mild passing thing or if it’s something I should worry about  
**Estelle:** Yuri… are you at the grocery store right now?  
**Yuri:** that doesn’t answer my question  
**Estelle:** =T  
**Estelle:** Ok, check if there’s any bleeding along the wound or if any of the stitches are torn. If that’s fine, just be on the lookout for bruising for the rest of the afternoon. If you see any, go back to the ER because you probably have internal bleeding  
**Yuri:** got it, thanks  
**Yuri:** it looks like I’m ok  
**Estelle:** That’s good. Do you have anyone who can pick you up so you don’t have to walk home?  
**Yuri:** Yeah I’ll ask Judy. Thanks for the advice  


Judy  
**Monday, Apr 17** 12:24  
**Yuri:** hey there Judy my best friend (Sparkling Heart )   
**Judith:** Hello. What do you want?  
**Yuri:** Can’t I just say you’re my best friend when I feel like it?  
**Judith:** You CAN. But WOULD you?  
**Yuri:** Absolutely  
**Yuri:** Unrelated to that, are you available to pick me up at the food basics on oxford street?  
**Judith:** How did you get there?  
**Yuri:** I walked, but now I’m in pain and it’s too soon to tell if I have internal bleeding  
**Judith:** Why didn’t you drive? Don’t you still have a car?  
**Yuri:** cuz I've been taking narcotics and the doc says not to drive until i'm not mildly drugged at all hours  
**Yuri:** I really am sorry to bother you, Flynn’s in class right now.   
**Judith:** It’s ok. I don’t want you to pass out on the walk home. I’ll be there in about 15 mins  
**Yuri:** Thx  
**Yuri:** This dude has been inspecting the cheese for over five minutes  
**Yuri:** Should I go help him??? He keeps picking up a cheese, mulling over it, and putting it back  
**Yuri:** I think this is the same guy I saw in the vegetable section. After all the time he spent there he doesn’t even have any peppers in his basket  
**Yuri:** the cheese selection is overwhelming him. Poor dude  
**Judith:** Yuri I’m driving. Stop texting me  


Flynn  
  
**Wednesday, Apr 19** 22:42  
**Yuri:** Hey I’ve got a weird question  
**Flynn:** What is it?  
**Yuri:** How weird is it for someone to sit in their car on the street for hours  
**Flynn:** if it’s a police officer doing a stake out, not weird. Anyone else, pretty weird. Why?  
**Yuri:** cuz someone’s been parked in the court across from the house since 7 and hasn’t left the car  
**Flynn:** What are they doing?  
**Yuri:** idk. Just.. sitting there. I’m not watching that close, but every time I look out the window I see him. Sometimes looking down at a phone, I assume  
**Flynn:** Can you tell who it is?  
**Yuri:** nah. It’s too dark. The streetlight behind just gives a silhouette. Some dude  
**Flynn:** Could be waiting for someone, or maybe got kicked out of his house and sleeping in the car  
**Yuri:** Yeah, that could be it. It’s not a big deal, just kind of weirding me out  
**Flynn:** I’m sure it’s nothing. How do you feel btw?  
**Yuri:** Not great at the moment. I have to wait another hour before I can take another painkiller   
**Flynn:** I’m sorry. I’ve finished my work for the day; want me to come over? Maybe I can make you feel better  
**Yuri:** Hmm I think I’d like that (Winking Face ) You can’t give me more codeine but you’ve got something else that can take my mind off the pain  
**Flynn:** I’m not going to sleep with you  
**Yuri:** then what were you offering tf  
**Flynn:** You’ve still got a row of stitches holding your torso together. You’re not supposed to do anything physical until they’re out at least. I thought we could cuddle  
**Yuri:** You’re such a square. Fine.   
**Flynn:** <3 ok I’m heading out. See you soon  



	3. Chapter 3

1-555-0163  
  
**Thursday, Apr 20** 23:11  
**Unknown:** hi Yuri  
**Yuri:** yo. Who's this?  
**Unknown:** Are u doing anything tonight?  
**Yuri:** You’re just gonna ignore my question then  
**Unknown:** u shouldn’t do anything. u need to rest  
**Yuri:** Says who???? Who is this?  
**Unknown:** Says doctors!! Don’t do anything to aggravate ur injury  
**Yuri:** How do you know I’m injured?  
**Unknown:** I was at the game. I saw u hit the ice. It looked really bad. Are u doing ok?  
**Yuri:** Ok were you in the stands or are you from the other team?  
**Unknown:** Does it still hurt?  
**Yuri:** Why do I feel like we’re having two separate conversations here…  
**Unknown:** Is there anything I can do for u?  
**Yuri:** I’d like a name   
**Unknown:** It’s more fun this way tho  


Flynn  
  
**Thursday, Apr 20** 23:20  
**Yuri:** So I just got some weird texts  
**Flynn:** From who?  
**Yuri:** idk. Don’t recognize the number. They say they were at my last game but idk if it’s another player or a fan  
**Flynn:** What were they saying?  
**Yuri:** Asking me about my injury and if I’m ok  
**Flynn:** That’s not so bad. Maybe a fan who was worried about you?  
**Yuri:** Probably. How’d they get my number tho?  
**Flynn:** From someone else on the team maybe? Could be a friend of a friend of a friend   
**Yuri:** Yeah that’s probably it  


1-555-0163  
  
**Thursday, Apr 20** 23:23  
**Unknown:** Yuri???  
**Unknown:** u haven’t replied yet  
**Unknown:** I just want to help u  
**Yuri:** Dude it’s been 2 minutes. Chill  
**Unknown:** You’re so patient. That’s such an attractive quality (Sparkling Heart )  
**Yuri:** No, there’s nothing you can do to help. I’m fine. No major issues from the surgery. Relax  
**Unknown:** ok that’s good to hear. I’ll leave u alone now  
**Unknown:** goodnight (Sparkling Heart )  


Estelle  
**Friday, Apr 21** 11:33  
**Estelle:** Hey Yuri, I forgot to ask, did you get home ok the other day?  
**Yuri:** Yeah sorry I never updated you. Judy picked me up  
**Estelle:** That’s good. And you didn’t see any bruising or anything?  
**Yuri:** Nope, I’m home free  
**Estelle:** I’m glad! I kind of miss you being around in the hospital. None of my other patients are as chatty  
**Yuri:** Give them more drugs. High people are usually pretty open  
**Estelle:** I don’t think my preceptor would approve…  
**Yuri:** damn the medical industry being made of squares  
**Estelle:** hahaha it’s probably better this way  
**Estelle:** How are you doing other than medically? Flynn said you got some weird texts the other night  
**Yuri:** Oh that’s nothing. Just some fan who was worried about me  
**Estelle:** Do you know who it was?  
**Yuri:** Nope. I think it might be a girl tho. they seem to have a crush on me  
**Estelle:** Aren’t you with Flynn though? I think there are two reasons a girl wouldn’t have a chance with you….  
**Yuri:** Ha, yeah. It isn’t like I advertise my relationship at the rink tho. She may not know  
**Estelle:** If she contacts you again you should let her down gently  
**Estelle:** Oh my bus is here! Talk to you later  


1-555-0163  
  
**Saturday, Apr 22** 01:48  
**Unknown:** hi  
**Unknown:** what are u doing tonite  
**Yuri:** sleeping  
**Unknown:** alone???  
**Yuri:** With my boyfriend  
**Unknown:** Who’s ur boyfriend???  
**Yuri:** That’s none of your business. We’ve been together for 2 years now and I don’t even know who you are  
**Unknown:** is he cute?  
**Yuri:** I seriously was trying to sleep  
**Unknown:** will you send me a picture of him?  
**Yuri:** No. Stop bothering me  
**Unknown:** how about a picture of u?  
**Unknown:** are u in bed right now?  
**Unknown:** what do u wear to bed?  
**Unknown:** do u sleep naked?  
**Unknown:** are u sleeping right now  
**Unknown:** goodnight (Sparkling Heart )  
**Saturday, Apr 22** 9:15  
**Yuri:** who the fuck is this?  


Flynn  
  
**Saturday, Apr 22** 09:18  
**Yuri:** My mysterious fan came back last night  
**Flynn:** What happened?  
**Yuri:** Just a bunch of dumb texts. I told them I’m dating someone to try to get them off my back but it doesn’t seem to have worked  
**Flynn:** Did you block their number?  
**Yuri:** No. I will eventually but I want to figure out who it is first  
**Flynn:** You should ask your team if anyone ever noticed a person hanging around or being too invested or something  
**Yuri:** Yeah I’ll do that  
**Saturday, Apr 22** 23:03  
**Yuri:** Ok so someone sitting in the car all night is probably just a random thing, but what if the same car is sitting there four nights in a row  
**Flynn:** What?  
**Yuri:** It’s the same car I saw the first time I mentioned it. It keeps coming back every evening and whoever it is never gets out. He just… sits there  
**Flynn:** That’s really weird. If it’s freaking you out, I could come over and stay with you. I don’t have an early class tomorrow  
**Yuri:** No don’t worry about it. I’m not gonna make you get dressed and drive across town just ‘cause some dude is sitting in his car  
**Flynn:** How do you know I’m not already dressed?  
**Yuri:** Because it’s 10pm on a Tuesday. You’re in your pjs, lying in bed, and I bet you paused whatever boring documentary you’re watching on Netflix to respond to me  
**Flynn:** That’s not true!  
**Flynn:** …this documentary isn’t boring  
**Yuri:** Why do I have such bland taste in men???  
**Flynn:** You should come here and watch it with me. It really is interesting. It’s about military strategies in ancient egypt  
**Yuri:** uh-oh I can’t, look at the time. It’s divorce-o’clock  
**Flynn:** That would mean you agreed to marry this boring guy in the first place :-p  
**Yuri:** …please don’t put noses in your smilies even if you haven’t figured out how to use emojis yet  
**Flynn:** I like them better this way. They look more personable  
**Yuri:** It’s annulment-o’clock now  
**Flynn:** If all you’re going to do is insult me, I’m going back to my chariots  
**Yuri:** enjoy yourself loser  
**Flynn:** I will. Thank you. <3  


Weirdo  
  
**Sunday, Apr 23** 22:50  
**Unknown:** hi Yuri  
**Yuri:** you’re back. Gonna tell me who you are this time?  
**Unknown:** Nope (Winking Face )  
**Yuri:** wonderful. Can you give any clues?  
**Unknown:** ur number 23. I miss seeing u play. Will u ever be back?  
**Yuri:** not likely. You're gonna have to find a new player to obsess over  
**Unknown:** no!!!! omg this is awful  
**Unknown:** how am i gonna see u if u aren't playing  
**Unknown:** im gonna miss u so much (Crying Face )   
**Yuri:** yeah it annoys me too but that's life. go find some other player to watch  
**Sunday, Apr 23** 23:21  
**Unknown:** ok Yuri don't worry i did some research  
**Unknown:** u have to take immune bolstering meds for the rest of ur life. that’s so sad. u really need someone to support you.  
**Yuri:** Really. I'm fine.  
**Unknown:** if ur so sick u cant play hockey then u need a good boyfriend to take care of u (Face Throwing A Kiss )  
**Yuri:** Good thing I already have one  
**Unknown:** how would you like a better one   
**Yuri:** No.  
**Unknown:** that’s very closed minded of you  
**Yuri:** I’m not going to break up with my boyfriend for someone who won’t even tell me their name  
**Unknown:** it’s fun to take risks tho  
**Yuri:** No. Not gonna happen  
**Unknown:** (Crying Face )Ok well you can think about it  
**Unknown:** goodnight (Sparkling Heart )  


Flynn  
  
**Monday, Apr 24** 15:17  
**Yuri:** Flynn I need a favour  
**Flynn:** What is it?  
**Yuri:** come 2 my house. Pick up my rx. Go 2 pharm and get more pills  
**Flynn:** What happened to the pills you have?  
**Flynn:** you didn’t finish the bottle did you? If you did, call 911 right now!  
**Yuri:** no no is fine just cant find em  
**Yuri:** sorry im dying here  
**Flynn:** ok good. What do you mean you can’t find them? Where do you usually keep them?  
**Yuri:** bedside table. Must of put them away somewhere else. Idk  
**Yuri:** sorry to ask this of u. pain is spiking. Cant make it to pharm myself  
**Flynn:** I understand, but I can’t just take in an old prescription and get a controlled substance with it. Your meds are in the house somewhere. I’m coming over to help look  
**Yuri:** awesome  


Estelle  
**Monday, Apr 24** 19:41  
**Estelle:** Hello Yuri. Did you ever find your meds? Flynn said this afternoon he was going over to help you look for them  
**Yuri:** Yeah, he found them in the medicine cabinet  
**Estelle:** isn’t that the first place you would look for medicine???  
**Yuri:** they’re normally on my nightstand. I don’t remember moving them  
**Estelle:** Hm… you had a pretty bad concussion. It’s normal for them to affect memory  
**Yuri:** Yeah the doc said. Any idea when it’ll clear up? I can’t read anything longer than a page or 2 without getting a headache  
**Estelle:** I’m sorry, I really don’t know. It varies a lot from person to person  
**Yuri:** Damn. Thanks tho  



	4. Chapter 4

Flynn  
  
**Wednesday, Apr 26** 23:54  
**Yuri:** so you know that car that was a bit weird but not alarming?  
**Flynn:** Yeah  
**Yuri:** is it alarming if it’s there every night for five nights straight  
**Flynn:** what. Really?  
**Yuri:** Yeah. I’ve been keeping an eye on it. Same thing. Dude in the driver seat just sits there all night. I’ve been trying to stay up late enough to see when it leaves but these painkillers make me drowsy af  
**Flynn:** and he’s gone in the morning?  
**Yuri:** yeah  
**Yuri:** he’s here again right now. I’m thinking of going down and asking what his problem is  
**Flynn:** No!  
**Flynn:** don't do that!  
**Flynn:** yuri you are in no condition to start a fight with someone  
**Yuri:** I don’t want to fight. Just ask what his deal is  
**Flynn:** and what if he wants to fight? What if he’s dangerous? Please don’t go sticking your nose into trouble until at LEAST you no longer have imminent doctor appointments  
**Yuri:** so what I just sit here and let him stare at the house all night? It’s getting creepy. And what about the mysterious flowers I got at the hospital? And the guy who tried to visit me? wtf is going on?  
**Flynn:** I know, I'm getting concerned too. Look, I’ll come over and check it out. I’ll just ask if he needs anything to see who it is, and then spend the night with you. Ok?  
**Yuri:** Are you offering to spend the night with me as a bargaining chip to keep me from going out there myself?  
**Flynn:** is it working?  
**Yuri:** If you get your ass here within 30 mins, fine. Otherwise I’m going out there  
**Flynn:** Already tying my shoes  


Judy  
**Thursday, Apr 27** 10:31  
**Judith:** Repede misses you  
**Yuri:** I miss him too. Has he been behaving for you?  
**Judith:** Yes. But I’ve never seen him so sullen, even on walks. I don’t know how to explain to a dog that he can go home as soon as you’re not delicate  
**Yuri:** delicate? (Unamused Face )  
**Judith:** Would you prefer fragile?  
**Yuri:** how about “still recovering from some kickass hockey plays”  
**Judith:** Hm… no I think I’ll go with delicate  
**Yuri:** Gee. Thanks  
**Judith:** How are you, anyway?   
**Yuri:** Fine. Flynn came over last night cuz of a weird car lurking out front  
**Judith:** Oh? Is this the same one you mentioned last week?  
**Yuri:** Yeah. Same dude. Flynn wouldn’t let me yell at him myself (cuz I’m “delicate”) so he came by  
**Judith:** Did you figure out what the car was doing there?  
**Yuri:** Nah. He sped off as soon as Flynn approached. Flynn said he saw the car come by again a few hours later after I was asleep, but didn’t stop. Maybe saw Flynn’s car still in the driveway  
**Judith:** That’s alarming. Do you think it’s related to your weird texting fan?  
**Yuri:** Yeah, that’s what I’ve been thinking  
**Judith:** Still no clue who it is?  
**Yuri:** Nope. I’ve asked around but no one on the team claims to know anything. Far as I can tell, it’s just some guy who’s seen me play and got my number somehow. Well I’m pretty sure it’s a guy cuz he mentioned boyfriend; could be a girl I guess  
**Judith:** And you said the person in the car is male  
**Yuri:** That’s what it looks like from my bedroom window at least  
**Judith:** It’s certainly a very strange situation. If you see the car again you should call the police  
**Yuri:** yeah I’ll keep that in mind  
**Judith:** Ok, Repede is giving me that look. We’re off for a walk  
**Yuri:** have fun  


Weirdo  
  
**Friday, Apr 28** 21:38  
**Unknown:** hi Yuri  
**Yuri:** are you the one who was parked in front of my house the other night?  
**Unknown:** I’m bored. We should hang out  
**Yuri:** No.  
**Yuri:** where do you watch my games? At home or away?  
**Unknown:** oh everywhere  
**Unknown:** I’ve been to ALL ur games  
**Yuri:** Starting when?  
**Unknown:** a while  
**Unknown:** hey can I ask u a personal question?  
**Yuri:** No.  
**Unknown:** Ok here it goes. Are u a virgin?  
**Yuri:** I just said no you can’t ask  
**Unknown:** yes but I really want to know  
**Yuri:** get used to disappointment  
**Unknown:** I bet u are. u look like u are. ur a good boy  
**Unknown:** would u rather top or bottom?  
**Yuri:** I’m not talking about this. Tell me who the fuck you are or stop contacting me  
**Unknown:** u really want to know who I am?  
**Yuri:** Yes.  
**Unknown:** ok I will send u a pic because u asked (Sparkling Heart )  


Flynn  
  
**Friday, Apr 28** 21:44  
**Yuri:** so I confirmed the weird person texting me is a dude  
**Flynn:** how so?  
**Yuri:** he sent me a dick pic  
**Yuri:** although I guess that doesn’t confirm it’s a dude because girls can have dicks if they’re trans  
**Yuri:** but he talked about being a boyfriend so I think it’s a cis guy  
**Flynn:** probably but what the hell? Who thinks that’s an ok thing to do?   
**Yuri:** apparently lots of guys, including him  
**Flynn:** I’ve never sent a dick pic  
**Yuri:** of course not, you’d have to wriggle out of you tighty-whities first  
**Flynn:** you know for a fact I wear boxers  
**Yuri:** the tighty-wighties are in your soul  
**Flynn:** Very funny. But what about this guy? What are you going to do about it?  
**Yuri:** Not much to do. I don’t want to block him yet until I get more information about who he is. If he does it again tho I’m done  
**Flynn:** you have far more patience than I would  
**Yuri:** it’s not really patience. Just, my frustration with not knowing who it is overpowers my frustration with his messages  
**Flynn:** Still. He's probably the same one in he car. Sitting in front of your house all night is way more serious than just texting you. If you see the car again, call the police and explain the whole situation  
**Yuri:** Sure. But hey, at least we know this guy has good taste in men (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )  
**Flynn:** Sure, Yuri….  


Weirdo  
  
**Saturday, Apr 29** 08:16  
**Unknown:** hi Yuri  
**Unknown:** u never replied to my picture  
**Yuri:** sorry I wasn’t sure the context behind sending me a picture of a diseased worm. Like did you find that in your garden and think it was cool or…?  
**Unknown:** LOL ur really funny. I like that about you (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  
**Yuri:** gee I’m thrilled…  
**Unknown:** how do u feel? Are u taking all ur pills?  
**Yuri:** that’s none of your business  
**Unknown:** u should. I checked and they seem to be the recommended drugs after ur kind of surgery  
**Yuri:** You checked…?  
**Unknown:** I needed to make sure u were getting the right medication  
**Yuri:** Wait. How do you know what medication I’m on?  
**Yuri:** Are you the one who moved my pills???  
**Unknown:** don’t be mad. I was just trying to help  
**Yuri:** What the fuck! You broke into my house?  
**Unknown:** u left the back door unlocked for me  
**Yuri:** WHY WERE YOU CHECKING IF THE BACK DOOR WAS LOCKED OR NOT  
**Unknown:** bcuz I worry about u!!!  
**Yuri:** Stay the fuck away from me  
**Unknown:** don’t be like this  
**Yuri:** I’m not contacting you again. If I see your fucking car anywhere near my house I’m calling the cops. Go fuck yourself  


Estelle  
**Sunday, Apr 30** 11:24  
**Estelle:** good morning Yuri. How are you today?  
**Yuri:** Well enough. Killer headache tho  
**Estelle:** uh oh. Did something trigger it?  
**Yuri:** I was at the police station for hours yesterday. Kinda stressed  
**Estelle:** the police??? What happened?  
**Yuri:** turns out my texting friend broke into my house the other day. And he’s been sitting out front in his car for a week  
**Estelle:** oh my gosh. What did the police do?  
**Yuri:** not much. I didn’t even want to go cuz I figured they couldn’t do much. Flynn insisted though. Lots of waiting around and getting shuffled from one person to another to be told there isn’t enough info to identify the guy. They made a report and said to call if I see the car again but that’s it  
**Estelle:** that’s so frustrating. Brrr it seems really scary  
**Yuri:** it’s fine. I’d rather have a guy who loves me than someone who wants me dead, y’know?  
**Estelle:** I guess…. Well! Hopefully you won’t see the car again and this will all go away  
**Yuri:** Yeah. I blocked his number and if he tries texting from another number I’ll block that too. I don’t have time for this  
**Estelle:** that’s a good idea  


Judy  
**Friday, May 5** 18:04  
**Judith:** hey, haven’t heard from you in a couple days. Everything ok?  
**Yuri:** it’s fine  
**Judith:** Want to meet up for coffee?  
**Yuri:** no thanks  
**Judith:** are you sure everything is ok?   
**Yuri:** sorry Judy I just really don’t feel like going out. Every time I go anywhere I see that fucking car  
**Judith:** the one that was watching your house?  
**Yuri:** yeah. I was at a restaurant with Flynn on Monday and saw it in the parking lot. We went out to confront him but he left before we got a good look at the driver  
 **Yuri:** and every other time I leave the house, I see it. How does he always know where I’m gonna be? it’s driving me crazy  
**Yuri:** I think I’m losing it. I mean, it’s not a very distinctive car. Every time I see a black car out of the corner of my eye, my heart skips a beat  
> **Judith:** Wow… this is getting serious. What do the police say?  
**Yuri:** There’s nothing they can do. I called them the first few times I saw him, but he always leaves before they arrive. I can’t get a restraining order ‘cause I don’t even know who to file it against  
**Judith:** is he still coming to your house at night?  
**Yuri:** sometimes. Or he just drives by. And now I get a sudden panic every time I see headlights approach  
**Yuri:** I fucking hate this guy  
**Judith:** I could spend the night with you if you’re anxious  
**Yuri:** No. I don't need a babysitter. I’m perfectly fine  
**Judith:** He already broke into your house once  
**Yuri:** he thought the unlocked door was an invitation. I’ve securely locked any potential ‘invitations’  
**Judith:** Ok, if you’re sure  
**Yuri:** Flynn’s already offered a dozen times. It’s fine  
**Judith:** Sure you don’t want to go out? We can take my car and drive in circles a lot to make sure we aren’t followed  
**Yuri:** Nah. Sorry. I’m exhausted and pain’s acting up. Maybe some other time  
**Judith:** Ok. Hope you feel better soon  


Estelle  
**Friday, May 5** 22:35  
**Yuri:** Hey have you studied mental health as well as physical stuff?  
**Estelle:** Sure. Not as much but I have some experience there. Why?  
**Yuri:** I’m just wondering if you can offer any insight into why people become stalkers  
**Yuri:** like, this guy has a crush on me. Does he actually think that following me around will make me turn around and fall in love with him?  
**Estelle:** hm… well some stalkers have mental health issues like borderline personality disorder or erotomania  
**Yuri:** what is that it doesn’t sound good  
**Estelle:** it’s like… people who are convinced a celebrity is already in love with them. It’s a kind of delusional disorder  
**Yuri:** a junior league hockey player seems like a poor choice to focus this delusion on. I mean if you’re gonna convince yourself a hockey player is your true love why not pick Sidney Crosby  
**Estelle:** haha. Don’t discount yourself; I’m sure you’re a totally worthy target of this behaviour  
**Yuri:** gee thanks  
**Estelle:** but anyway, they don’t CHOOSE who to obsess over. It’s sometimes a symptom of schizophrenia  
**Yuri:** So you think that’s what this guy has? Schizophrenia erotic mania?  
**Estelle:** Erotomania. But I’m not sure. Not every stalker has a mental illness. Sometimes they’re just people who obsess over someone. They don’t do it to be malicious. They have strong feelings toward their target and this is how they express them. He’s probably following you around because it’s the closest he can get to spending time with you. And you said he asks about your medications a lot, so he’s probably concerned about your health and wants to protect you. That’s why this started now even if he’s been watching your games for a while  
**Yuri:** ok great. How do I get this guy to move on and stop being in love with me?  
**Estelle:** I don’t think there’s anything you can do  
**Yuri:** ugh, so I’m just supposed to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder?  
**Estelle:** hm… maybe you could try to talk to him? He’s probably following you because you blocked him and won’t talk anymore. This is how he’s trying to have a relationship, so if you texted with him again, he wouldn’t have to  
**Yuri:** No way. I’m not gonna make this guy think I appreciate his advances. I know he’s trying to have a relationship with me, but I already have one and I’m not looking for another  
**Estelle:** yeah that makes sense. Sorry I don’t have better advice  
**Yuri:** it’s ok. He’ll get bored eventually, right?   
**Estelle:** Maybe. But I don’t think he wants to hurt you, so I wouldn’t be scared.  
**Yuri:** I’m not scared  
**Estelle:** Of course not. You’re very brave lol  
**Yuri:** thx for the advice tho  



	5. Chapter 5

Flynn  
  
**Sunday, May 8** 00:13  
**Yuri:** you awake?  
**Flynn:** Yeah. What's up?  
**Yuri:** can't sleep  
**Flynn:** The guy’s not there again is he?  
**Yuri:** nah. At least, I don’t think so. I’ve been watching headlights light up the wall as they go past and wondering  
**Flynn:** I hate that you’re losing sleep over this  
**Yuri:** it’s not just that. I’m sore, too. I’m not scared  
**Flynn:** You keep saying that. Yuri, are you really ok?  
**Yuri:** im fine  
**Flynn:** Yuri.  
**Yuri:** im just… stressed. Idk. Feeling really paranoid. Where is he? Is he lurking in the bushes outside? I’d be fine if I could just face him head on, beat the crap out of him and tell him to leave me alone. It’s this whole mystery stalker thing that’s driving me mad  
**Flynn:** I understand. It’s hard to deal with a threat when you have no idea who it is  
**Yuri:** or how much of a threat he even is  
**Yuri:** god I can’t even leave the house without thinking about him and looking around for his car  
**Yuri:** some guy at the bank yesterday was looking at me and I nearly shouted at him before I realized he was actually looking at the girl behind me  
**Yuri:** gdi I hate feeling like this  
**Flynn:** I’m sure it doesn’t help that you’re on drugs too. This is a lot to deal with when you’re also dealing with a head injury and surgery  
**Yuri:** ugh fuck I just saw headlights again and almost panicked. Wtf Flynn I’m panicking at headlights  
**Flynn:** want me to come over? I can spend the night with you  
**Yuri:** it’s past midnight. I don’t want you to have to get dressed and drive across town for me  
**Flynn:** I don’t mind  
**Yuri:** I know you don’t mind but I do. Stay where you are. The only thing that would make me feel worse about being freaked out by this stuff is asking someone to spend the night with me  
**Flynn:** If you’re sure  
**Flynn:** you know… this wouldn’t be an issue if we already lived together  
**Yuri:** not now Flynn  
**Flynn:** can you just tell me for sure if you don’t want to move in together? If the answer is no I’ll drop it  
**Yuri:** I said not now. I don’t know and I don’t feel like thinking about it rn  
**Flynn:** Ok. Sorry  
**Yuri:** : it’s just a big step. I really like what we have and I don’t know if I’m ready to like… go that far  
**Flynn:** I understand. I don’t want you to feel pressured   
**Yuri:** it’s not that I DON’T want to live with you. I’d love to have you around more. But idk what I’m doing with my life no if hockey is out of the picture, idk what city I’m gonna live in, idk where im going. Let’s just keep our relationship the same as it’s always been until I figure everything else out. Then we can talk again ok?  
**Flynn:** yes ok that makes sense. I’m sorry if I’ve been pushing you for something you’re not ready for   
**Yuri:** it’s fine. Im not mad or anything. We’re still good  
**Flynn:** good. I really do love you, you know  
**Yuri:** yeah im pretty fond of you too  
**Flynn:** are you sure you don’t want me to come over?  
**Yuri:** no. stay there, I’m going to try to get to sleep again  
**Flynn:** ok. Goodnight, love you  
**Yuri:** night  


Estelle  
**Tuesday, May 10** 17:18  
**Estelle:** Hey Yuri (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) What are you up to today?  
**Yuri:** Flynn’s driving me home from a doctor visit  
**Estelle:** how did it go?  
**Yuri:** great. I’ve got the all-clear and no more appointments unless something comes up  
**Estelle:** That’s wonderful! You’re totally healed then?  
**Yuri:** yeah. Tomorrow I’m picking up Repede from Judith’s place  
**Estelle:** That’s your dog, right?  
**Yuri:** Yep. She’s been looking after him for me, but the doc said it should be fine to get him back now. We just won’t be doing super long walks for a few more weeks  
**Estelle:** I bet it will be nice to have your dog home, especially with that guy hanging around. Is Repede a good guard dog?  
**Yuri:** Yeah. I’m sure I’ll sleep a lot better having him around. I hope that bastard breaks in again so Repede can take a bite out of his ass  
**Estelle:** lol what a good dog  
**Yuri:** we’re pulling up at the drug store and then Flynn and I are gonna get dinner. See ya  
**Estelle:** bye! Have a nice date (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes )  


Flynn  
  
**Tuesday, May 10** 19:41  
**Yuri:** hey Flynn I have an idea  
**Flynn:** what?  
**Yuri:** finally you answer  
**Flynn:** I just got home. I stopped to get gas after dropping you off and there was traffic  
**Yuri:** yeah whatever. Anyway, I’m thinking of being a gym teacher  
**Flynn:** what? You just decided this now?  
**Yuri:** yeah it just occurred to me. Well, I mean it occurred to me 30 mins ago when I first texted you but  
**Flynn:** That seems like a good career choice for you  
**Yuri:** yeah! Playing sports is the only thing I’m good at, and I like kids. So if playing professionally is off the table now, I should be a coach for kids  
**Flynn:** That’s a really good idea. What sort of qualifications do you need to get?  
**Yuri:** idk. I haven’t looked it up yet. My computer is on my desk and I’ve been cozy in bed since I got home and don’t feel like doing heavy research rn  
**Flynn:** To be a gym teacher I think you need to be a certified teacher in general… pretty sure you need at least a bachelor’s degree for that  
**Yuri:** yeah probably. i’ll figure it out. I think I finally have a plan tho  
**Flynn:** that’s great! I think you’d be a great teacher  
**Yuri:** I’ll show my kids my gnarly scar and say I got it when I was a kid and didn’t listen to my teacher  
**Flynn:** please don’t traumatize your students Yuri  
**Yuri:** LOL  
**Flynn:** sigh...  
**Yuri:** hold on it’s my favourite time of day: Drug Time  
**Flynn:** maybe don’t be so cavalier about taking drugs if you want to be a teacher  
**Flynn:** I mean here it's fine but don't tweet about it. not everyone will know the context  
**Yuri:** Flynn I need you to call 911 for me  
**Flynn:** what  
**Flynn:** are you hurt?  
**Flynn:** why can't you?  
**Yuri:** sh. Trying to act calm. i think he’s in my room. Don’t wanna alert him by calling myself  
**Flynn:** borrowing roommate’s phone to call. Tell me exactly what happened  
**Yuri:** got 2 pills from the bottle. Was about to take em but thought they looked slightly different. Thought I heard a sharp breath from direction of closet  
**Yuri:** fuck I’m just sitting here pretending I don’t know he’s there  
**Flynn:** are you certain he’s actually there jesus christ  
**Yuri:** no. feel really tense. Im sure these pills aren’t mine though. I pretended to take them  
**Flynn:** just told the operator what you told me. Cops are on their way. She said leave the room casually and go outside   
**Yuri:** my stick is by the door. Could use it as a weapon  
**Flynn:** NO  
**Flynn:** get out of the room  
**Yuri:** so he can escape again before cops get here? And keep following me around? I’m going to beat the shit out of him so he never comes near me again  
**Flynn:** please no yuri  
**Flynn:** if he tried to drug you he’s more dangerous than we gave him credit for. You’re still not fully recovered yet  
**Flynn:** DO NOT APPROACH THE CLOSET  
**Flynn:** I’m still on with the 911 lady and she said the same thing  
**Flynn:** YURI  
**Flynn:** text me back Yuri I swear to god if you tried to fight him off with a hockey stick I’m going to punch you  
**Flynn:** yuri please reply oh my god where are you what’s happening?  
**Tuesday, May 10** 18:36  
**Yuri:** chill. I'm ok  
**Flynn:** oh thank god  
**Yuri:** he got away (Unamused Face )  
**Flynn:** I'm just glad you’re ok. You didn’t fight him, did you?  
**Yuri:** yeah  
**Flynn:** YURI!!!!  
**Yuri:** I told you I’m fine  
**Flynn:** You told me you were going to confront a potentially psychotic stalker armed with a hockey stick and then didn’t reply for 30 MINUTES  
**Flynn:** I was about to drive over there myself but the 911 operator told me to stay put  
**Yuri:** I’m sorry for worrying you. I’ve been talking to the police and didn’t have time to pick up my phone  
**Flynn:** please explain everything that happened  
**Yuri:** I slowly got up and crossed to the door to get the stick. When I walked past the closet, the door burst open and he tackled me. Guess he thought whatever he’d drugged me would be kicking in  
**Flynn:** jesus  
**Yuri:** but I wasn’t as loopy as he was expecting and kicked him off. I managed to reach the stick and rammed him in the gut. God that was satisfying. He did manage to get the upper hand – only because I’m injured! Fuck he punched me in the abs and I think I blacked out for a second. Def saw stars  
**Flynn:** you don’t have to make excuses yuri   
**Yuri:** anyway. He managed to pin me but then heard police sirens coming and spooked him. He didn’t realize I’d already had you call for back up (Smiling Face With Sunglasses )  
**Flynn:** and then he got away?  
**Yuri:** ugh yeah. He made a run for it and didn’t manage to catch him. Fuck this injury  
**Flynn:** the police didn’t catch him?  
**Yuri:** No. I sat on the front lawn chatting with a couple officers while the rest searched the house  
**Flynn:** what are they going to do? Can they keep someone there with you for protection?  
**Yuri:** No, not 24/7. They recommended I stay with a friend for a while. But at least I could finally give them a physical description and he’s been upgraded from ‘annoyance’ to ‘legit threat they will focus energy on catching’  
**Flynn:** That’s something. So what does he look like? And I agree, definitely stay at Judith’s house until he’s caught  
**Yuri:** nondescript brown-haired guy. Kinda tall and lanky. No one I recognize. And yeah I’m gonna message her after this  
**Flynn:** god I think I aged five years this evening. I’m just glad you’re ok. This could have ended so badly  
**Yuri:** I just wish I’d managed to kick his ass and hold him until the police came  
**Flynn:** damn it Yuri focus your priorities here. Who knows what he was planning to do to you?  
**Yuri:** well… I have a bit of an idea  
**Flynn:** how so?  
**Yuri:** cops found a bag in the closet he’d been staked out in. contained rope, duct tape, and condoms. Also they’re pretty sure the drugs he swapped out for mine are some kind of roofie  
**Flynn:** oh my god  
**Flynn:** yuri I’m so glad you’re ok  
**Yuri:** yeah so tonight could have ended worse. I’m fine  
**Flynn:** if he hadn’t breathed too loud at just the right moment… I mean, if you didn’t even know he was there and hadn’t told me to call the police… oh god. I wonder how long he was there?   
**Yuri:** Not sure how long. He wasn’t in the closet when I got dressed this morning. Then we went out and were gone most of the day. Cops say it looks like he climbed up the patio roof and then got in through the bathroom window. I opened it this morning to let out steam and I guess I forgot to lock it  
**Yuri:** worst part is, I changed into sweats after I got home. Ugh that creep must have been watching me through the slats in the closet door  
**Flynn:** I feel sick  
**Yuri:** no kidding. Im still sitting on the front porch. Don’t feel like going back inside the house  
**Flynn:** I’ll come over  
**Yuri:** No, I’m about to call Judy. You can meet me at her place if you want  
**Flynn:** Sure. I need to hug you tonight  
**Yuri:** I’m alright with that  



	6. Chapter 6

1-555-0181  
  
**Wednesday, May 11** 09:24  
**Unknown:** Yuri don’t be mad  
**Unknown:** I didn’t mean to scare u last night. u were supposed to take the pills so u'd be calm and relax  
**Unknown:** I just want to be with u  
**Unknown:** Stop ignoring me Yuri  
**Unknown:** ur such an entitled prick u know that? U think ur some big fancy hockey player who’s too good for his fans. Fuck u  
**Unknown:** all I’ve ever done is try to help u. I could be the boyfriend u need. I could provide for u. I researched all about ur condition. I could make u happy  
**Unknown:** AND NOW YOU WON’T EVEN REPLY TO MY MESSAGES. I SEE THE FUCKING READ RECEIPT YOU ARROGANT BASTARD  
**Unknown:** I’m sorry I didn’t mean to yell  
**Unknown:** I just have such strong feelings for u, u know? It really hurts me when u don’t put as much effort into this relationship as I am  
**Unknown:** I don’t want u seeing ur other boyfriend anymore. I don’t think he’s good for u. It’s because ur so wrapped up in him that u fought me last night and I had to punch u to try to calm u down. u could have gotten really hurt and it would have been ur fault  
**Unknown:** I really want to protect u. u've already proven many times u aren’t capable of taking care of urself. I know better. Trust me. u should come home with me and I can take care of u all the time  
**Unknown:** So don’t get the police involved because they ruin everything. Where can I pick you up? I’m free every night this week. What time and place works for you?  


Flynn  
  
**Wednesday, May 11** 09:48  
**Yuri:** just to keep you in the loop, Mr. Stalker got a new number and contacted me again. I let him ramble for a few minutes and reported it to the cops. There still isn’t enough to get an ID but I blocked the new number  
**Flynn:** Oh geeze. I really hoped he’d been scared off after last night. Are you feeling ok?  
**Yuri:** I’m fine  
**Flynn:** I mean, his messages didn’t bother you, did they? I know he’s said some really invasive stuff  
**Yuri:** He keeps saying I should dump you and date him instead. He asked where we should meet so he can pick me up  
**Flynn:** You didn’t tell him anything right?  
**Yuri:** Of course not. I didn’t reply at all. If this goes on much longer, though, I’m gonna tell the police I want to do a sting  
**Flynn:** Yuri don’t. Don’t put yourself in any more danger than you need to  
**Yuri:** I would rather go through a bit of danger with a good chance of catching him and putting him behind bars than spend years looking over my shoulder  
**Flynn:** don’t be reckless! Yuri please I know you like to barge into things but I don’t know what I’d do if you got hurt or worse. Last night was the most fear I’ve ever had in my life and I can’t believe you’d do that to me again  
**Yuri:** Flynn… it’s not like that. I’m not trying to scare you  
**Yuri:** I kinda feel the same…. I was really freaked out last night too tbh. And I HATE that this stupid prick made me feel that way. I hate feeling like this right now. I just want this to end, anyway I can  
**Flynn:** Alright. I understand. But hold off for now. Don’t do anything without discussing it with the police first. Promise?  
**Yuri:** I promise. I’ll be a good little boy and stay in hiding at Judy’s  
**Flynn:** Good. I’ll come by after class today to keep you company  
**Yuri:** Looking forward to it  


Judy  
**Friday, May 13** 16:45  
**Judith:** Could you pull out the chicken breasts in the freezer? I’ll be home around 8  
**Yuri:** Sure. I’ll cook dinner tonight, don’t worry  
**Judith:** I can manage. You’re a guest  
**Yuri:** Exactly, so I should repay you for letting me crash here by cooking dinner  
**Judith:** If you insist. Are you and Repede having a good day together?  
**Yuri:** Sure. He missed my belly rubs. I took him for a walk, though we had to cut it short  
**Judith:** Did you not replace your painkillers?   
**Yuri:** Yeah I did. Just more pain than usual today. I’ve been lying around on the couch since we got back and feeling fine though  
**Judith:** Ah, I see. Hope you don’t mind me being out all day. I feel bad leaving you alone  
**Yuri:** I’m not alone I have Repede right here  
**Judith:** Of course, please forgive me  
**Yuri:** Plus, Flynn hung around all day yesterday. It’s good to have a day to myself. I’m really not that shaken up by the other night  
**Judith:** of course not. Well I need to get back to work; looking forward to dinner  


Estelle  
**Friday, May 13** 17:06  
**Yuri:** Hey Estelle sorry to bother you again with a medical question  
**Estelle:** It’s not a bother. What’s up?  
**Yuri:** if someone punched me right over the incision… how bad is that?  
**Estelle:** um… it’s certainly not GOOD. Did it reopen? Was there any blood?  
**Yuri:** No. It hurt like hell but nothing reopened. That was two days ago though and I’m feeling like crap. Really sore and exhausted. Do you think something is wrong?  
**Estelle:** Hmm it might be internal bleeding. Do you see any bruising on your abdomen?  
**Yuri:** Uh… a little? But I was in a fight and have bruises on my arms and legs too  
**Estelle:** It’s hard to say. Maybe you should go to an urgent care centre and get checked out just in case  
**Yuri:** I’m not supposed to drive until I stop taking narcotics and my friends are at school/work. What if I sent you a picture and you tell me if it looks bad? If it’s really serious I’ll ask Flynn but I don’t want to waste his time for nothing  
**Estelle:** Sure. It might be hard to tell just from a picture though. If you want, I could come over and look? If it’s bad, I’ll drive you to the UCC  
**Yuri:** If you don’t mind  
**Estelle:** It’s ok! I don’t mind (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) Are you at your house?  
**Yuri:** No, my friend Judy’s house. Lemme grab the address for you  
**Estelle:** Ok! Let’s just hope this is an unnecessary trip and you’re fine  


Flynn  
  
**Friday, May 13** 17:23  
**Flynn:** Hey Yuri I did some research for you. In order to be a gym teacher, you first need a university degree in any field. Then you need to get a B.Ed which is a two year program and specialize in physical education. Make sure your original degree has at least a few credits of kinesiology/nutrition/health to be qualified for the PE certification  
**Yuri:** oh wow thanks. I haven’t even looked into that yet  
**Flynn:** It’s understandable that you’d be distracted. It’s been a hectic week  
**Yuri:** no kidding  
**Flynn:** you still want to do the gym teacher thing, right?  
**Yuri:** yeah. I still think it sounds like the best option. Maybe I’ll get my first degree in… idk kinesiology?   
**Flynn:** I could see you enjoying that  
**Yuri:** Yeah. So I’ll do that, then get the teacher thing, and then get a job. Awesome. I can apply this fall, yeah?  
**Flynn:** yeah. And then you’d start the following year. It’s a bit of a wait but worth it to follow your goal  
**Yuri:** Right. I’ll just work as a waiter or something until then. At least I have a plan now  
**Flynn:** Yeah! I’m happy for you  
**Yuri:** So… I was thinking… if I’m going to be living here and going to the same school as you next year… it really makes sense for us to share an apartment. Cheaper than both of us living in residence  
**Flynn:** really? Are you sure?  
**Yuri:** yeah. I think it would be best  
**Flynn:** I hope you’re not just saying this for my sake. I really don’t want you to feel pressured to take a step you’re not read for  
**Yuri:** No, I’m sure. The other night, you really saved my ass. But then I thought, ‘damn, if Flynn lived with me, he could have helped me fight the bastard and then he wouldn’t have got away.’ And then I started thinking about what if you’re living alone and someone targets you like this? I would want to camp out at your house all the time to make sure you’re ok. And then I thought, it’s dumb to go to each other’s houses to keep watch on each other instead of just having one house we can monitor together  
**Flynn:** that’s a very pragmatic way of looking at it  
**Yuri:** I’m a pragmatic person  
**Yuri:** Besides… you might have saved my life the other night. I know I have issues with commitment and im working on that. But hell if I’m not prepared to move in with the boyfriend who saved my life, when would I EVER be? This is a bigger step than I’ve ever taken in a relationship but fuck it I want you around in case a psychotic stalker tries to assault me again  
**Flynn:** that’s… sort of romantic  
**Yuri:** I’m not good at romantic  
**Flynn:** that’s ok, I love you anyway :-)  
**Yuri:** we can go apartment hunting next weekend?  
**Flynn:** sure, that sounds good   
**Yuri:** oh hold on. I just heard a car pull up. I think Estelle’s here  
**Flynn:** Oh, are you guys meeting up tonight? She didn’t mention  
**Yuri:** She’s coming by to check on a medical thing. Don’t freak out. I didn’t want to worry you because you were in class  
**Flynn:** I didn’t have class today. I was at the mall with Estelle helping her pick out a new phone  
**Yuri:** What’s wrong with her old one?  
**Flynn:** Oh she lost it a couple weeks ago. Actually she’s afraid it got stolen and she’s given up looking for it in lost and found. Sorry, I would have given you her email address right away if I knew you wanted to talk to her since she hasn't been able to text   
**Yuri:** wait  
**Yuri:** what?  
**Flynn:** What's the problem?  
**Flynn:** Are you still there?  
**Friday, May 13** 20:12  
**Flynn:** Hey. Answer your phone. Judith just texted me because you're not home. Are you out?  
**Flynn:** Yuri???  
**Flynn:** Estelle says she didn't make any plans tonight what's going on  
**Flynn:** Hello???  
**Flynn:** shit... where are you?  



End file.
